


The Beauty and the Beast

by howlingtothestars



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: "Do you think werewolves like ice cream?" Amberle asks randomly one evening while she and Eretria cuddle on the couch, watching an old horror movie. Amberle still flinches now and then when something surprises her, but Eretria must find it comical because she keeps chuckling."Ice cream? Definitely."
Relationships: Amberle Elessedil/Eretria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Beauty and the Beast

"Do you think werewolves like ice cream?" Amberle asks randomly one evening while she and Eretria cuddle on the couch, watching an old horror movie. Amberle still flinches now and then when something surprises her, but Eretria must find it comical because she keeps chuckling.

"Ice cream?" Eretria repeats, brushing a hand through Amberle's hair. Amberle hums and nods. "Definitely," she answers, wrapping an arm around Amberle's waist and pulling her close. Amberle moves until she's flush against Eretria.

"Definitely?"

"Well, yeah." Amberle feels Eretria's fingers trailing up and down her arm. It tickles and she bites her lip to keep from laughing. "Werewolves _are_ people most of the time and what people don't like ice cream?"

_Well, that makes a lot of sense._ "Yeah, true."

"You still don't sound convinced."

Amberle turns enough to look at Eretria. The old horror movie is all but forgotten. "I mean it's a werewolf. What if their tastes are different? Like, would they rather have meat more than ice cream?"

"Well, I love ice cream."

"So?" Amberle asks with a frown on her face.

"So... then werewolves have ice cream." There's a moment when Amberle thinks Eretria's eyes flash a golden color, but that' ridiculous. She starts laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!"

"I think I would know if you were a werewolf!"

"Maybe I'm just _really_ good at hiding it."

Amberle thinks Eretria's canines look a little sharper than normal when she grins. She shakes her head. _That's insane_ , she thinks and turns back to the black and white film playing on the screen. It's probably just the movie being fresh in her mind that's causing these weird thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Do you think werewolves like ice cream?" from this [list](https://howlingtothestars.tumblr.com/post/627905120096649216/writing-prompts)


End file.
